Te Amaré Por Siempre
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Gracias por todo el amor que me haces y hacías sentir. Ahora, siento que te amo mucho más de lo que te amaba ayer. Me enseñaste muchas cosas, entre ellas el amor. Por eso, Te Amaré Por Siempre... Kendall/Logan Kogan


Realmente no supe como pudimos llegar aquí.

En verdad esa duda rodea e invade mi mente hace meses, después de ser sólo conocidos, luego amigos, después hermanos y más adelante novio, verdaderamente no sé como pudimos llegar tan lejos. Tan cerca de... cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre.

Recuerdo perfectamente esa tarde de invierno en Minnesota en aquel parque de nuestra niñez en donde nos conocimos gracias a tu disco de hockey que interrumpió mi lectura cotidiana de todas las tarde. Llegaste hasta donde yo estaba, te juro que al verte fuiste el primer niño más lindo que había visto. Tus bellos ojos verdes brillaban y tu cabello caía alborotadamente en tu frente. No se me olvida tu dulce voz pidiéndome perdón por el accidente e interrupción y cuando me preguntas te sobre si quería acompañarte a ti y a tus amigos a jugar. Claro que quería, pero sabía perfectamente que mis padres se enojarían si rompía la regla de no jugar con desconocidos; así que no me quedó de otra que negarte.

También recuerdo el momento en que nos hicimos mejores amigos... suspiré como colegiala enamorada al recordar...

Sabía que eras malo en matemáticas, pero decirte al profesor que necesitabas un tutor y pedirle que fuera yo era el colmo. Hacía meses que hacías lo posible para conocerme y acercarte a mí. Sabía claramente que te interesaba mi amistad, pero algo en mi cabeza me impedía tu a cercanía, fue allí, a la edad de 14 años que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti, por eso mi mente te rechazaba. Mi subconsciente me repetía el rechazo tuyo y social si se enteraban de mi amorío por ti.

Me negué rotundamente a aceptar tu a cercanía y la propuesta del profesor por parte tuya, pero su incitación sobre aumentar mis notas mi convenció. Fue esa misma tarde en tu casa que te conocí mejor al igual que tú lo hiciste conmigo, comprendí que aunque las cosas estén cayendo en pedazos junto a ti, nada te molestaba, perjudica ni lastimaba, tu gran confianza en ti mismo, en los demás y en los sueños me cautivó.

Oh, y ni olvidar aquella noche cuando tenías 18 y yo 17. Ambos estábamos en el techo viendo las estrellas. Claro que tú te quejabas a cada rato y decías que era muy tonto ver las estrellas. A mi respecto me encantaba, amaba la ciencia y aún la amo. Te pregunté el porqué; me miraste a los ojos y dijiste que era tonto ver las estrellas porque tú veías una cada día. Que esa era la estrella más hermosa y brillante que hubieras visto jamás y que no necesariamente había que esperar que el sol cayera para admirarla. Al instante una sensación horrible y extraña se apoderó de mí, la pude reconocer como celos. Era la primera vez en la vida que sentía celos. Te hice una pequeña pregunta sobre quien era esa "estrella" que te tenía tan loco, me respondiste que era yo. Yo era tu estrella. Te acercaste a mi y juntas te nuestros labios en un especial y primerizo beso. Me sentí en las nubles. Al separamos me pediste que fuéramos algo más que amigos. Al instante sentí miedo. ¿Y si todos se burlaban de nosotros y no nos aceptaban? No quería eso. Me besas te y sonreíste, esas bellas y reconfortantes palabras tuyas invadieron mis oídos y corazón. Por primera vez me sentí protegido y salvo.

No sale de mi mente aquella noche, nuestra noche de gradación. Todos habían tomado nuestro noviazgo de una manera genial y hasta votaron por nosotros para los reyes del baile. Cuando llegó la hora de dar los resultados, fue sorprendente oír nuestros nombre. Todos aplaudían con euforia, pasamos a retirar nuestras corona y los alumbrados hicieron un sendero a la pista de baile. Bailamos la primera pista y me besaste, todos estaba felices por nosotros, incluso tus amigo a los cuales casi no les caía bien.

Meses habían pasando, y era nuestro aniversario de 2 años de novios. Ese fue un día maravilloso que pasé junto a ti, y la noche más especial en la cual nos entregamos por completo al otro. Esa misma noche no parabas de susurrar me en el oído "Te Amo", te pregunté que porqué lo susurrabas en mi oído Cuando se lo podías decir a todo el mundo, me respondiste que YO era todo tu mundo.

Los años habían pasando y exactamente un día de Noviembre concedimos un niño. No hallaba palabras para decir lo feliz que estaba. ¡Íbamos a ser padres! Jamás había pensado en que eso pidiera ser posible. Todas las noches me contabas sobre lo maravillosos padres que seriamos y el bello e inteligente hijo que tendríamos. Me habías dicho que siempre habías soñado e imaginado sobre que tú y yo tuviéramos una familia y yo me ponía aun más feliz y entusiasmando por nuestro hijo. Lastimosamente algo salió mal o sucedió algo y pedimos a nuestro hijo en el 3° mes. Me sentía devastado, inútil, culpable de la muerte de nuestro bebé. Lloraba todas las noches por nuestro niño, habían noches que me quedaba en nuestra sala llorando, tú siempre me acompañabas y decías que no dijera eso, que yo no tenía la culpa, que podíamos intentar de nuevo, pero no yo quería, iba a ser demasiado difícil aceptar una muerte tan fuerte.

Con el pasar del tiempo lo superé, pero una horrible tragedia nos atacó y ésta vez dio el golpe más fuerte a ti, tu madre había muerto. Pasabas días y noches sin comer ni dormir. Temía por tu poca salud, no quería que te apartaras de mi. Un día en particular te levantaste de buen humor y me dijiste que me amabas y que habías aceptado que tu madre estaba en un mejor lugar. Me sentí tan alegre de que hubieras vuelto a ser el mismo, que nuestras "señales" o "expresiones" de aprecio se salieron de control y esa noche hicimos el amor, claro que con protección para no quedado de nuevo embarazado...

Después de tantas cosas que pasamos juntos, nuestros altibajos y altialtos. La gran pregunta llegó, fue una noche en mi cumpleaños, me dijiste con amor, esperanza y un gran brillo en tus hermosos ojos verdes: "Logie, ¿te casarías conmigo?" Mi corazón empezó a latir a más de mil por hora, te contesté con un gran y enorme "¡SI!" Todos en el restaurante nos aplaudieron cuando me pusiste el anillo y me besaste.

Pasamos millones de cosas juntos, desde pequeños tú sabías que te iba a Amar Para Siempre, pero de igual manera sabías que tus "Te Amo" en algún momento no iba a hacerte sentir lo mismo. Por ello estamos aquí, porque lo nuestro llegó a otro nivel, un nivel en el cual las parejas temen estar.

Realmente no supe como pudimos llegar aquí.

La jueza me indicó formar la hoja en la cual ya habías escrito tu nombre, mis manos templaba y sudaban. Pensar que pasé toda mi juventud contigo para llegar a esto era... era algo que dejaba a las personas sin nada que decir. Era increíble. Tomé el lapicero y firmé cerca de donde estaba tu nombre. Sé que hacemos esto por nuestra felicidad, pero eso no quita esa sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. En fin, te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por mi y por el amor que nunca nadie me logró dar y recibir de mi parte.

La jueza tomó la hoja y la miró con tristeza, la metió en su portafolios y se levantó de la silla.

—Logan Mitchell, Kendall Knight, están oficialmente **divorciados**...

_Sólo quiero que sepas que te amaré por siempre..._

* * *

**_N/A: Review, favorite and following Please! En verdad los necesito. :3 :')_**

**_—Indirectamente Kogan._**


End file.
